universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Weston Chandler (Sigma)
Moveset Ground-based Basic attacks *'Neutral attack:' Two hook punches, one with each hand, ending with a constant kick. *'Forward tilt:' Slams his guitar forward. *'Up tilt:' Thrusts his left arm upward diagonally. *'Down tilt:' Rocks back and forth with his guitar. *'Dash attack:' Fires off his Megatron pistol three times. *'Forward smash:' Performs a quick backhand hit, which also turns him around. *'Up smash:' Shoots a thunderbolt down back at himself, damaging him. *'Down smash:' Shakes up a can of mace before spraying it. G.P.T. Pummel Throws *'Grab:' Commands Sonichu to grab someone in front of him. *'Pummel:' Sonichu uses Thunderbolt. *'Forward throw:' Sonichu tosses the opponent forward before Chris fires off a shot from Megatron. *'Back throw:' Sonichu uses Iron Tail to send the opponent flying backwards. *'Up throw:' Chris performs a Mach Punch on the opponent while Sonichu vanishes. *'Down throw:' Sonichu throws the opponent downward and hits them with a Spin Dash. Floor attacks *'Front:' Swings his guitar forward. *'Back:' Swats behind him. *'Trip:' Places down a box of LEGOs before tripping himself. *'Edge:' Holds out a Sonichu amiibo and pulls himself up. Aerials *'Neutral:' Performs a karate chop. *'Forward:' Swings his right arm. *'Back:' Sprays a can of mace behind him. *'Up:' Does an uppercut. *'Down:' Dances in midair. Special Moves Neutral Special - Sonichu! Chris tosses out a S-Chu Ball and outcomes Sonichu, ready to fight. Chris jumps into the background while Sonichu is active, giving him a set of four special moves. The special moves for Sonichu include; *'Neutral:' Thunder - Sonichu fires off several thunderbolts in front of him. *'Side:' Spin Dash - A stronger clone of Sonic’s Side Special as it appeared in Brawl. *'Up:' Sky Uppercut - A weaker clone of Mario’s Super Jump Punch. *'Down:' Return - Sonichu returns to his ball. Chris cannot be damaged during Sonichu’s presence on-stage, but any damage given to Sonichu will be immediately transferred to Chris after he leaves. Unlike other assist characters (Kronk, Pit, etc.), Sonichu is incredibly weak and can be knocked out easily; this leaves Chris unable to summon his magnum opus for 45 seconds. Side Special - Curse-ye-hame-ha By using the powers given from his "Amnyfest" ring and the Sonichu medallion, Chris charges up a powerful beam of energy also known as the ultimate “f-you” a literal approach in Σ as the beam appears to be a giant middle finger. The move is surprisingly powerful, especially considering Chris’s other weaker abilities, and causes 15 seconds of stun upon impact if fully charged. Up Special - Sweetheart Searcher Still delusional, Chris attempts to hunt down a sweetheart by using brute force. His heart level gauge appears to the left of his character icon showing what level his heart is at default, the heart is at 50% when this move is being used. Chris’s heart level depends on several factors; *How many KOs he has gotten. *How much damage he has done to those on his Hate List higher they are, the more Chris’s heart level goes up by. *How many taunts he has performed. *How many girls he hasn’t hit, if any. When Chris’s heart level is anywhere from 0-25%, the attack will not have much range or do much damage. At 26-50%, however, things get interesting as Chris will now attempt to make love to the nearest female character, turning on anyone nearby. 51-75% causes Chris to deal more damage to those higher on his Hate List and reaching anywhere from 76-100% means Chris now gains a .75x boost in power, will deal 4x the damage to anyone near the top of his Hate List, and is incredibly fast. To make it balanced, however, Chris loses parts of his gauge upon being knocked out or damaged. Down - Vandalization In the same vein as Irate Gamer’s Plagiarism from the original Lawl, Chris attempts to correct a feature of the character he’s directly facing. He corrects them and then the battle proceeds as normal for anyone he has not affected. However, the corrected character will do less damage both to Chris and with whatever moves use the part he corrected. Final Smash - Colossal Chan The Chaotic Crystals swirl around Chris before he transforms into Colossal Chan and leaps into the background. In his colossal state, Chris can now send large volts of electricity across the stage with his neutral special, summon the Chaotic Combo to possibly hit enemies with his side special, unleash several giant pistol shots with his up special, and slam his fists down with his down special. Colossal Chan can be damaged easily and the FS ends after either 30 seconds or if he takes enough damage. If Chris takes no damage, he’ll unleash a giant Curse-ye-hame-ha, which will wipe out anyone in the middle of the stage. Animations On-Stage Entrance *Appears from the Time Void, tripping as he exits. Idle animations *Scratches his behind. *Drinks a soda before tossing it away. *Adjusts the Sonichu medallion. Taunts *'Up:' Slurps from a soda. *'Side: Plays a game [one of three choices: WarioWare Twisted, Sonic Advance 3, or My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow] on his GameBoy Advance SP. If he is damaged during this taunt, Chris will become enraged and deal 1.5x more damage while also having a higher chance to miss attacks. *'Down:' Places down the sign and looks left and right before putting it away. Crowd Cheer *'Voice:' Female *'Line:' “Chris! Chris! Chris!” *'Pitch:' Group K.O. sounds *'Normal A:' “Heartless jerkop!” *'Normal B:' “F**k you!” *'Star:' “JULAAAAAYY!!” *'Screen:' A loud sigh is heard as Chris hits the screen. Victory Screen Victory theme The first 6 seconds of the Sonichu: The Animated Series theme song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NXhPw4uWkA link Win poses *Says “I’ve got a little Chun-Li withiiiiin me!” and flashes a peace sign before walking off. *Is seen covered in pee on the ground before saying “All in a day’s work!”. *Says “Live long an’ shine on in your own unique way” before turning off the camera. Lose *Sighs and turns on his MP3 player. Category:Male Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Sigma Category:Playable Characters Category:American Category:Celebrities